the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Union
(WIP) The Northern Union is a now defunct non-partisan trade union created to encourage economic growth and peaceful ties within Northern Lordaeron. Trade Routes Land Hearthglen to Silvermoon City: The Hearthglen to Silvermoon City route is one of the only major land trading routes within Lordaeron. It is a new trade route with the Crusade securing of many of the roads within the old forests of Lordaeron. Argent trade caravans and Sin'dorei trade caravans populate the route, bringing various supplies to each other. Alterac City to Hearthglen: A fairly new trade route, it runs to the Dominion of Alterac's holdings within the reclaimed areas of Alterac City. Hearthglen to Thalstad's Hold: A new trade route, it connects Hearthglen and Lord Talraenal's Thalstad Hold, bringing much needed trade to the Stromic noble. Hearthglen to Ordale: A trade route established between the holdings of the Legion of Arathor and the Union. Many resources are transported on this route and the caravans that use it are always heavily guarded by the troops of the Legion. Sea Currently None. Member Groups (If any groups wish to join the Union, please contact Lantos in the comments below or ingame, this is as of 3/15/15, as of right now this list only lists those people interested as the Northern Union has yet to be formed.) The Argent Bulwark (Lantos) The Dawnfury Concordant (Alorinis) The First Light (Larrendias) The Grey Hand (Bramblestar) The Blades of Greymane (Berenal) The College of Canons (Moorwhelp) The Dominion of Alterac (Reynalden) The Tainted Legion (Highcastle) The Legion of Arathor (Meldrek) The Ninth Echelon (Cathael) The Magus Senate of Dalaran (Zanbor) The House of Reynolds The Eastern Initiative Trading Company (Geranelm) Vestige of the Phoenix (Rennali) Ghoulskull Acquisitions (Remgus) Pyrebird Sodality (Kenny) Blackbird Company (Mattius) Malthenniel Gunsmithing (Talieera) Independent Investors, Contractors, and Other Individuals Shendla Silvertongue (Shendla) Arhious Loregarde (Arhious) Safrona Shadowsun (Courier, Safrona) Letts Blackwater (Ship Captain, Letts) Xal (Privateer/Mercenary Ship Captain, Xalcla) Thane Alastaere Talraenal (Alastaere) Magister Elias Burbridge (Burbridge) Dakotah Biancardi (Investor/Customs Official, Dakotah) Kamis Hull (Investor/Independent Merchant, Lantos) Gregorek Weisshart (Merchant, Gregorek) Tarso Val'cari (Investor, Tarso) Barngrim Brownbeard (Merchant, Barngrim) Criminal Groups Markets In addition to members purchasing goods, a number of NPC markets exist. Some are drawn from canon or ingame sources, some from fanon; the purpose of them is to provide sales opportunities for goods not needed by other player groups but which still, realistically, have value. Unlike player markets, the NPC markets usually don't enter into complex negotiations and prefer 'fixed' (adjustable for market fluctuations) values for goods. Some NPC markets are not Union members, others are. For some Fanon regions, contacts can exist for them in the event a player runs said region, and will be listed under here as well. '' ''The following is a list of both NPC and Player Markers. Quel'thalas Silvermoon City Generally the city of Silvermoon, being a major capital city anything can be bought and sold here though the prices will always be in a state of flux due to it being a big city where many traders can be coming and going all the time via land and sea routes. But below we listed somethings that we believed Silvermoon City and the small area around it specializes in exporting. Exports: *Magical Trinkets *High quality cloths *High quality weapons Western Plaguelands Hearthglen Imports: *Fish *Cloth (various types) *Dried meat *Livestock *Good quality steel Exports: *Lumber *Corn *Pumpkins *Apples *Wheat Eastern Plaguelands Tyr's Hand and Light's Hope Chapel Imports: *Most food supplies *Good quality steel Exports: *Weapons *Armor *Grub Meat Verthill Contact: Lantos Imports: Exports: Alterac Alterac City Contact: Reynalden Imports: *Machinary *Migrant Workers Exports: *Granite *Coal *Silver *Grain *Lumber *Granite Gilneas The Ashen Coasts Contact: Berenal Imports: As a whole the Ashen Coasts of Gilneas has been restored to a mostly self-sufficient state, but various items like foreign building materials, quality of life items and foreign foods are imported into the Ashen Coasts. Exports: This also varies on the region you're in within the Ashen Coasts, but generally these are some of the main exports. *High quality iron/steel **Moonsteel (Beau's Tooth) *Precious metals (gold, sIlver, etc) and gems. *Pelts and Furs *Lumber *Various foods (meat and vegetables) *Dye (Reach) *Shipwright (Karnsburg, Gregor's Crossing) *Seafood *Artisan Materials *Salt Greymoon Isle Contact: Bramblestar Imports: *Lumber *Ores *Furs *Meat *Oil Exports: *Shipwright *Salt *Seafood *Artisan materials Arathi Highlands Thalstad's Hold Contact: Alastaere Imports: *Lumber *Grain *Steel Exports: *Iron *Copper Offices The Union's main headquarters will be from the Argent Crusade's capital of Hearthglen, other offices can be found at the following locations: *Tyr's Hand Union Executives A group of four to five persons who run the Union. *Lantos Swiftsong *Meldrek Crawford *Reynalden Weisserose *Alorinis Bloodarrow Treasurer A team of two or more tasked with watching the funds of the Union. Currently None Regional Liasons Those incharge of monitoring prices and the flow of goods in various regions. *Meinas Highcastle (Silverpine) Legal Advisors Groups that specialize in law that are available to advise Union members. Currently None Banks In addition to trade groups, markets, and the various offices of the Union (and associated ones, e.g. customs officials), the Union hosts a banking system intended to allow for greater flexibility and growth of player markets. They are not, however, a free pass to spend more than you earn, as just like real-life, the bank will come knocking sooner or later for what's owed. The Hearthglen Vault Accounts can be open on the Northern Union's Site and people can create posts to keep track of their character's expensies and income. The main bank of the Union, it is NPC run and is operated out of Hearthglen. Members of the Union and Argent Crusade are all encouraged to open accounts with the Vault. Funds: TBD How to Join Any state, group or company, in both the New Horde and the Grand Alliance or any other faction, can petition to join the Union. Once a petition to join has been submited to the Union it will be brought forward at the next Union Meeting (Bi-Weekly) where members of the Union will be allowed to voice whether or not said company, state or group should be allowed access to join. In the end, the Union Executives will be given the decision on whether or not to allow that group/state/company into the Union, using the information presented by groups within the Union at the Union Meeting where the petition was presented. Member Privileges and Obligations Privileges For now I'm going to use the same privileges from the Pan Azeroth League until I can competently rewrite them in a way I like. *Fair and unbiased arbitration of disputes between members by the legal counsel of the Union. *Ironclad contract enforcement between members. *Support of the Union and its consistuent members against third parties that violate contract, unlawfully seize goods, or otherwise infringe on the freedom of trade of a Union member. *The right to withdrawl from the Union, regulated under contract. *Preferential treatment by the Union bankers and lawyers over third parties. *Preferential treatment by other members over third parties. Obligations *Pay a minor annual tax to the Union's Banks to cover maintaing Union outposts, banks, and legal counsel. *Refrain from interfering with the trade of other Union members. *Meet minimum pricing standards set forth by the Union. *Submit annual reports on income, expenses and the fluxuation of prices. Reference Thanks to Everen for laying a basis with his own trade league the Pan-Azeroth League that eventually got put on hold, and thanks to him for permission to use some of the content that he used for the Pan Azeroth League, IE italiced test, the format for Member Groups, Trade Routes, Banks, Officers, and Markets. Category:Trade Organizations Category:Defunct Organizations Category:Northern Union Category:Business Organizations